Prince Hans
Prince Hans first battled Gaston in Gaston Vs. Hans, and later returns as the main storyline protagonist in Elsa Vs. Elphaba, briefly battling Prince Joffrey (portrayed as one of his brothers) before meeting Simon Petrikov, Victor Fries and Aslan and then confronting Elsa before finally encountering, killing and taking the Lich King mantle from Arthas Menethil. He was voiced by Darren Taylor in MERB 18 and by Johnny Navarro in MERB 29. Information on the Rapper Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles is the main antagonist of Disney's Frozen. He is the youngest in a set of thirteen princes, and suffers from a major inferiority complex brought on by mistreatment and general overshadowment by his siblings which drives his ruthless determination to become a well–respected monarch elsewhere, given that he would never live to rule in his own country with so many others in line ahead of him. To this end, Hans makes a bid to woo and marry the highly impressionable Princess Anna of Arendelle, with the intention of later killing her sister, Queen Elsa, in order to rise to the position of king with Anna as his queen and being unknowing of the murder. When Elsa suffers a breakdown due to unrelated circumstances and flees the kingdom, inadvertently causing a perpetual winter in the process, and is chased after by Anna, Hans sets out on a successful mission to capture Elsa. Soon later, Anna returns to Arendelle's palace and reveals to Hans that she is dying due to Elsa "freezing her heart", and can only be saved by an act of true love from one such as him. It is here that Hans reveals his true nature to both Anna and the audience with the infamous line "If only there was someone out there who loved you." and locks her in the room with the intention of letting her die there and using her death as reason to kill Elsa. However, this fails due to Anna escaping and intervening at the precise moment she freezes and "dies", an act that satisfies the conditions of "true love" and revives her afterward. Hans is captured and deported back to his homeland to be judged and punished by his brothers. This makes him among the only major Disney villains to distinctly not die. Hans is notable for being the only villain in a mainstream Disney film who neither has his intentions revealed early on nor possesses any obvious unsavory traits that would "clue" the audience in otherwise. His role as the antagonist is only revealed toward the end of Frozen, and is a legitimate and outright shock. This has triggered some very strong reactions in audiences making Hans hated in many circles unlike almost any other Disney villain due to not being enjoyably blatant in his evilness, which as a result arguably stands out as more despicable. Other audiences and fans, however, have been more sympathetic to his character, pointing to his backstory and motivations which have been confirmed by filmmakers to be genuine despite Hans' lies on other accounts. Hans also appears as a villain in the non-canon Frozen sequel storyline on the show Once Upon a Time, and is briefly seen shoveling horse manure as part of his punishment in the canonical Frozen Fever. Lyrics (Gaston Vs. Hans) Verse 1 Mr. Potts, I trust you'll pardon the harsh words of this kettle, As they'll leave you like a wilted rose, bereft of every petal. I've come full of surprises for this pea–brained gorilla; This royal Foreigner's Cold as Ice, but far from Vanilla. When I play the game of thrones, I keep it subtly poetic, But when I'm on the mic, I spit pyrokinetics. Better add a few more cartons to your daily egg regimen: I've seen snowmen measuring as more intimidating specimens. My Frozen Heart's an open door of which you should beware, And my sideburns alone are manlier than your rats' nest chest of hair. Be my guest: call up a lynch mob on me. I'm not scared; Your posse lost to a militia of furniture and kitchenware! I'm ambitious, you're petty; All your boasting doesn't phase me, Nor would getting my hands messy here. In fact, I love crazy, And when I see your head mounted up on your own trophy wall, This rapping monarch will have finally found his kingdom after all. Verse 2 Your strong suit is rejection; should've settled for those Bimbettes! I, on the other hand, can actually woo a princess; A devious chameleon, effortlessly blending in. No one ever sees me coming; like a sober Mandarin! Ripping holes into the hull of the barge that is your ego, Go ask Anna how I ruin ships; my words are like torpedoes. So go hang with your pal Frollo at the nearest Taco Bell; I've got an exile to attend to – be seeing you in Hell! Lyrics (Elsa Vs. Elphaba) Verse 1 Oh, see if I care, you spoiled-rotten bastard sack of waste; I hope your wedding sees you strangled 'til you're purple in the face! I swear I'll find my kingdom yet, and then your rancid lot will see, When I'm upon my rightful throne and finally where I want to be! …Oh, I'm not fooling anybody; my ambition's out of luck: My royal assets stripped away, in this backwater land I'm stuck! Perhaps it's time to be the better man, and give up chasing crowns; Seek settlement among the natives here, and turn my life aro–''*Bumps into sign*'' By Anderson, what's this I've stumbled onto; do my eyes deceive? This sign before me shows a face all-too-familiar, and it reads: "The Snow Queen raps against the Wicked Witch, tonight at Icecrown Glacier! Extra challengers are welcome if their coolness level's major." Ha! My deviousness stirs again, for though it seems contrived, This unexpected open door has now restored my inner drive! When I show up, this time I needn't hide what I intend to do, And so with vengeance on my mind, my kingly quest begins anew! Verse 2 Yeah, stick to writing your fan fiction, Dr. No-Brains; you're hysteric! Wouldn't be shocked to hear that Marceline came up with all your lyrics! Still, to take on Elsa, I'll need all the help that I can get, So join me on my journey, Simon, and we'll make a mean duet! Verse 3 Excelsior! Between the two of us, she hasn't got a chance; Perhaps I'll spare her after all and leave her for you to romance! Verse 4 Now, what would Nora think of this aggression? We should get along; Like your depiction on The Batman, Victor, you've got us all wrong! ...Come join us on our quest, To conquer Elsa's crown! Verse 5 A grand proposal, Mr. Fries! Now carry onwards as we sing; Let us delay no further time, for I just can't wait to be king! Verse 6 With due respect, your furry majesty, we share a common goal; I'm fairly certain who this "she" is, and we're out to get her too: 'Twould be an honor if our quest could be accompanied by you. Verse 7 So it's settled, then! The King of Beasts will join in our adventure, And we four shall stand assembled like the ice witch-slaying Avengers! After the death of Jadis Well, this is awkward. ...It's Elsa here with whom we travelled all this way to pick a bone! ...I just want her throne! ...We don't really care! Elsa's rage No, wait! Epilogue Well, well, well, look at this: It would appear that I've just saved all your lives, and right in the nick of time! Now, would anyone here know what that makes me? ...Indeed, the pig-faced harbinger of death speaks the truth! As for you, Elsa, and now that I'm finally in a position to be formally demanding this: Either become my queen consort, surrender your regency of Arendelle to me, or die; the choice is yours. ...What the… Uncle Tyrion?! How in the world did you– ...No, no I didn't; I was too distracted by my glorious moment of villainous triumph, and I'm pretty sure Moleman was, too. ...Well, it's going to have to wait as far as I'm concerned, because nothing is going to spoil the victory I have worked so lo… …Wait, did you just say there's a king status up for grabs? ...Yoink! Elsa, scratch that ultimatum and consider yourself very, very fortunate. ...I can, and I do. Look… …Just think of it this way… …You could say that my advice for you here is to… …Let It Go. Trivia * He is the most recently–created character to be featured, debuting only in late 2013. He still has this edge even with Elsa's inclusion, since the latter is much more directly based on the old story of The Snow Queen while Hans is largely an original creation. * Hans and Gaston are the first Disney Villains in the series as well as the first characters to have debuted in the Disney Animated Canon of feature films. Overall, they are the fifth and sixth Disney characters in MERB, after Gadget Hackwrench, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet and Tigger. * He is the second prince featured in the series, after Zuko, and the first to be a title character. The third prince would be Arthas Menethil. Category:Characters